


Hospital Stay

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [20]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Harold Adams, Hospitals, Hurt Asher Adams, Worried Olivia Baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher gets hurt and winds up in the hospital. Olivia rushes to his side. When she finds out why he’s in the hospital, it’s not what she was expecting.





	Hospital Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts), [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Autumn who wanted “Hospital Stay” for Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> Also for Manon, who wanted “What happened to you?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts. And “That wasn’t very subtle.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

Olivia races through the halls. She can feel her heart pumping hard in her chest, and practically hear the sound of it beating in her ears. It drowns out almost all the other noise of the place. Something she’s grateful for.

She’s never liked hospitals.

It only grew worse after she woke up in one going through some serious withdrawal. She doesn’t remember a lot about those few days other than the too bright walls and the beeping of the machines that drove her crazy and how they were constantly forcing fluids into her.

Being back here brings that feeling of fear and shame back to her. But she still pushes on. She needs to get to Asher.

Mr. Adams hadn’t said anything on the phone, except that Asher had been hurt and he could use some company. That she’d always been good at keeping Asher calm and it might be nice for him to see her.

He didn’t sound worried. But that doesn’t ease any of Olivia’s panic. Especially not when she enters the room to find Asher laid up with a cast on wrist.

“What happened to you?”

Asher looks towards her, looking exasperated but not surprised to see her, “I told him not to call anyone.”

“I thought you could use some company,” his father say. “Someone to lift your spirits.”

Asher sighs, “I am allowed to be annoyed about being here.”

“Why are you here?” Olivia asks, pulling up a seat next to his bed.

Asher looks towards the ceiling, “It’s stupid.”

“Asher…”

His eyes meet hers, and there’s a determination there that she only sees when he’s preparing for a struggle. “I was hanging something outside your house.”

Olivia’s brow furrows, “Why were you hanging something outside my house?”

“It wasn’t just anything,” his father says, a teasing smile on his face. When Asher glares at him, he raises his hands. “I’ll shut up. In fact, I’ll go get some coffee and give you some time alone.”

Olivia doesn’t miss the way he gestures towards her, “That wasn’t very subtle.”

“Subtlety isn’t my dads strong suit,” Asher mutters.

“So are you actually going to tell me what’s going on?”

“It was a promposal,” Asher tells her. “Except it all went wrong and I slipped on the ladder and fell.”

“A promposal? For who?”

Asher gives her a look of disbelief, “For _you_. I like you, Olivia. I wanted to ask you to prom. And I know you probably didn’t want something over the top and in public. So I made a banner to hang outside your window.”

“What did it say?”

Asher gestures with his uninjured hand to where the banner is sitting folded up on the shelf. She stands up and walks over to it, hesitantly picking it up. She’s using the movement as time to process what this means. Asher likes her and wants to take her to prom. He _likes_ her.

She opens the banner and smiles. The words **“Ashivia Prom 2019?”** are written in bold lettering. It’s simple but it’s perfect.

She glances over to see Asher watching her. He’s fidgeting nervously with the blanket on his bed.

Taking pity on him, she walks back over to the bed. She leans in close, whispering out a quiet “yes” before kissing him softly on the lips. She pulls back, enough to see him smiling. Then he’s using his free hand to pull her back in for another kiss.

They’re still kissing when Asher’s dad walks in. He sets a coffee down on the table between them and smiles, “I take it things went well?”

“She said yes,” Asher tells him.

“Excellent,” Mr. Adams says. He looks over at them and winks. “Maybe I’ll hear those words sometime when you’re older.”

Olivia knows what he’s implying, but she doesn’t comment. She knows she loves Asher, but it’s much too soon to be thinking about something like that.

Asher groans and rests his head on her shoulder, “Dad. Really?”

“I’m just saying,” He shrugs. “But I get it. You’re young and thinking small.”

“We have time,” Olivia tells him. She brings her hand down and finds Asher’s, squeezing it gently. He squeezes back.

“Our whole lives,” Asher says softly.

That should be intimidating as much as the idea of marriage. But it’s not. She always knew Asher would be part of her life for a long time. The how part is just a little different, but better. Much better.


End file.
